


Wingman

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the Beginning” universe. Chris has gone out of town, and Bones decides he needs a wingman. So, why is taking Jim to a straight bar a bad idea? Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

It was Friday, and Jim usually spent the weekend at Chris’. This was normally fine with Bones, it meant he had the dorm room all to himself for the weekend, but Chris was out of town. Okay, it was worse than that, Chris was off-planet dealing with some snafu that a cadet had concocted on Burias XII. The Burians were nearly as easy-going a species as Betazoids, unless you broke one of their often obscure rules. The cadet had not only managed to break one of them, he broke all twelve of them. Bones and Jim didn’t have any idea how Chris was going to manage this one.

“Who knew dancing on table tops would be illegal there?” Jim quipped. Bones laughed, it wasn’t something he would have thought of.

“Let’s go out,” Bones declared.

“Bones, I’m not up for a sock on the door handle this weekend,” Jim told him.

“Oh, it won’t come to that, I promise,” Bones promised.

Jim gave him a sideways glance, “I’m not going to be your wingman, Bones. You don’t need my help picking up girls. Just ask Gaila or Christine.” Jim chuckled as he watched Bones turn beet red.

“You’re just trying to get out of this,” Bones countered.

“Damned straight,” Jim replied. “I’m taken.”

“Well, I’m not,” Bones declared. He coaxed, cajoled, and finally forced Jim into his leather jacket and out the door.

Jim shook his head as they headed out. “Hey, Jim!” he heard Uhura call. He turned to see her leaving her dorm building. “Will we be seeing you later?” she asked eyeing his roommate.

Jim shrugged, “You should probably pull the blankets and pillow out.” Uhura nodded as she turned and hurried on her way. Jim debated whether he should go straight from the bar to Gaila and Uhura’s dorm room when Bones steered him into a nearby bar. He sighed as Mike waved at them.

“The usual boys?” he asked. Jim nodded absently as he looked around. Bones had already struck up a conversation with an attractive red-head. The bartender set scotch and soda in front of Jim. “Hey, I hear you’ve taken up with the Academy Commandant. Didn’t know you swung that way.”

“I didn’t either until that night,” Jim said with a grin. “What’s up, Mike, your old lady giving you a hard time?”

“Nah, she’s gone to see her sister,” he replied. He looked up to see Cupcake land in the seat next to Jim. “The usual?” he asked. Cupcake nodded.

“You’re not here to pick up girls,” Cupcake stated. Theirs was an interesting comradeship. One that had become easier after Jim’s sexuality had become known.

“Nah, Bones is,” Jim said gesturing toward the older man.

“Would you have any suggestions for me?” Cupcake asked honestly.

Jim turned in his chair, noting that Bones had moved on to a brunette. He surveyed the room watching posture and body language. He finally noticed a petite blonde who kept glancing Cupcake’s way. She smiled and turned her gaze away when she saw Jim watching, “The blonde, over there, she’s interested. Just take it slow, my friend. You sometimes come on a little strong.” Cupcake nodded and started over to her table. She smiled as he asked if he could join her. Soon, they were smiling at each other and Jim nodded.

Another man he didn’t know landed in the chair next to him. “Wingman duties?” he asked.

“How’d you guess?” Jim asked.

“You’re not looking at any of the girls. Where’s your boyfriend?” he asked.

“Off-planet,” Jim said. “Yours?”

“Across the pond,” he admitted. Jim grinned. “I’m not interested in anything but conversation, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Jim replied. The two talked and watched the ebb and swirl of everyone around them. Some paired up, many didn’t, and just as Jim predicted, Bones disappeared. “I’ve been abandoned,” Jim said with a shake of his head. “Not unexpected.”

“What’ll you do?” the stranger asked.

“Go spend the evening on a friend’s floor. I have a standing invitation for it when this happens,” Jim said. He’d barely drunk his drink. “Hey, Mike, I’m heading out,” he said after paying his tab. Mike waved as Jim left the building.

It had started misting, and the cold rain made the walk miserable. He really wished Chris was back when a car pulled up beside him, “Hey stranger, need a lift?”

Jim nearly jumped out of skin when he saw Chris sitting there, “I thought you were off-world!”

“It didn’t take nearly as long as I thought. Left yesterday with the cadet in tow. Definitely not ambassadorial material,” Chris chuckled. “Get in, saw Leonard leaving a while ago with a hot blonde. You’re not sleeping a Gaila’s floor tonight, Jim.” Jim sighed with relief as he entered the vehicle and gave Chris a quick kiss before buckling his seat belt. His pants tightened with the thought of what was ahead. Chris drove quickly back to his apartment and grinned as he ran a hand across Jim’s cheek, “Always thought you looked good in black leather, Jim.”

They entered the apartment as Chris headed straight for the kitchen. Jim kicked off his shoes with a sigh and slid off his jacket. This night was definitely going better than he’d anticipated. Jim accepted the glass of wine Chris handed him as they both relaxed in front of the silent television. They were both silent as the rain beat down on the glass outside. “I really wish Bones hadn’t decided I needed to go out tonight,” Jim said with a sigh.

Chris kissed his forehead as Jim snuggled into his arms, they both stared into the fire, “Bones has his quirks, we all do, Jim. I imagine he’s a lot like you’d be if you were straight.”

Jim started, and then settled back down before sipping his wine, “You’re probably right, Chris. You’re probably right.” Jim soon followed Chris into the bedroom.

Chris watched appreciatively as Jim pulled off his jeans and shirt. As good as he looked in his cadet uniform there was nothing like it when Jim wore nothing. Chris soon pulled off his own clothes and joined him in bed. Kisses turned into moans as they explored each other’s bodies. Moans turned into gasps as Chris thrust himself into Jim’s willing person. Chris called out Jim’s name as they both climaxed together. They soon lay in the afterglow of their love as Jim, as usual, cuddled into Chris’ willing arms. “I feel sorry for Bones,” Jim finally said. “He goes out looking for empty relationships with willing women. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

“Neither would I, Jim,” Chris replied. “Neither would I.”


End file.
